Speedo
The Vapid Speedo is a cargo delivery van featured in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. Description Design Despite Vapid being GTA's rendition of Ford, the van resembles a 2003-present Chevrolet Express van but the front and back ends have been slightly altered. A similar design is used for the second generation Burrito and its passenger variant in GTA V. The badge on the rear reads Vapid ST. The Speedo features various company names, such as Deliver Me Timbers, Easy Lay Carpet, Hello Tailor and Nonna Pina's Restaurant. From IV to V, the Speedo body shape and general design is the same as in the prequel. Performance The vehicle is quite agile, thanks to its adapted suspension and weightless rear end. Powersliding is quite easy in this vehicle; however, in Liberty City's hilly terrain the Speedo is prone to bouncing about more frequently than other vehicles of its size. The engine is strong, powered by what feels like a high-torque V8 diesel in a rear-wheel drive layout; leading to mediocre acceleration and a reasonable top speed. Anti-lock brakes are an available option, but are not standard. The lack of ABS makes turning and braking simultaneously impossible which is a big problem when slowing down into a 90 degree turn or any type of fast driving or racing.The Speedo is, the after the Burrito, the second-fastest vehicle in the "van" classification, attaining a maximum of 153 mph, but it is the most maneuverable. Gallery Speedo-GTA4-front.jpg|A Speedo in GTA IV (Rear quarter view). Speedo-GTAV-front.jpg|A Speedo in GTA V. Company liveries Speedo sign 1.png|Nonna Pina's Speedo sign 2.png|Hello Tailor Speedo sign 3.png|Easy Lay Carpet Speedo sign 4.png|Deliver Me Timbers Locations GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * Can be usually found in the East Hook docks. * It can be commonly be found in the Acter Industrial Park and Port Tudor areas. * Used as an escape vehicle in the mission To Live and Die in Alderney. * Driving a Laundromat Van will cause several Speedo's to spawn, especially at the docks of East Hook in Broker and Tudor and Port Tudor in the State of Alderney. GTA V * Seen around the Families area. * Owned by Lamar Davis, obtainable after the mission Chop. * Occasionally spawns in a parking lot in Chumash. * Sometimes found in and around Lester's home in El Burro Heights. * Sometimes when you switch to Trevor you may find him with a tied-up man under the Del Perro Pier and with near an unique black Speedo without a number on the license plate. Trivia * This vehicle cannot be taken to a car wash, but can be resprayed at a Pay 'n' Spray. * After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he may also agree to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Speedo fetching $2,000. * The two default radio stations in GTA IV for the Speedo are Electro-Choc and Radio Broker. In GTA V deafult radio station in Speedo is West Coast Classics. * Speedo is a nickname to Speedometer. ** Speedo is also the slang term for men's underwear and the general slang for swim briefs. *Repairs will only be available when the vehicle taken to Los Santos Customs. Notable Owners * Phil Bell owns a Speedo that is used as an escape vehicle in the mission, To Live and Die in Alderney. * Lamar Davis owns a white Speedo seen during the mission Chop, which has custom license plates reading LAMAR G. Navigation }} de:Speedo (IV) es:Speedo fr:Speedo pl:Speedo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vans Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid